1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for displaying information about Bluetooth enabled devices to easily identify the Bluetooth enabled devices when searching for the Bluetooth enabled devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology using low cost, low power wireless device or wireless link has recently have become available, various techniques for wireless communication have been developed and implemented. Bluetooth is a wireless communication standard based on a short-range radio technology. Bluetooth-enabled devices operate in the 2.4 GHz Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) frequency band and can transfer voice and data within a radius of about 10 m at a maximum rate of 1 Mbps. Due to its low power consumption, Bluetooth modules are being applied to a very wide range of applications. In particular, the Bluetooth module is very often embedded in a mobile communication terminal. A mobile communication terminal with a Bluetooth module requires pairing before communicating with other Bluetooth enabled devices. That is, for each Bluetooth-enabled device to establish a connection with another Bluetooth enabled device, they must be paired with each other.
Pairing is processed in three steps, i.e., authentication, Personal Identification Number (PIN) code exchange and encryption. Authentication is the process of setting whether to exchange a PIN code for connecting with another Bluetooth enabled device. PIN code, which is a password, is exchanged to check whether the same PIN code is used. Encryption is the process of encrypting data being exchanged among Bluetooth enabled devices.
Bluetooth-enabled devices will go through the above three steps for Bluetooth communication with other Bluetooth devices. During paring with another device for Bluetooth communication, a Bluetooth-enabled device first searches for devices, exchanges a PIN code with the devices, and establishes a connection with the devices.
Meanwhile, with the advance of communication technology, a mobile communication terminal provides a plurality of additional functions such as game, alarm, and MP3 playback functions using various images and sounds, as well as communication functions such as phone call and short message service (SMS). Thus, the mobile communication terminal enables users to enjoy various benefits as well as call functions in the content.
A mobile communication terminal may use Bluetooth communication to share MP3 files, ringtones, and images or other content that can be stored therein with another mobile communication terminal.
However, when searching for devices currently available for Bluetooth communication in order to share content stored in another mobile communication terminal, a mobile communication terminal acquires only setting information about each device such as thumbnail image, address, and name. Thus, in order to perform Bluetooth communication with devices containing content desired by a user, the mobile communication terminal has to search for all the available devices and check whether the desired content has been stored on each of the found devices, thus causing user inconvenience.